ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Masters
The Elemental Masters are a group of characters in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. They are people who have mastered the various elements in the world of Ninjago. Originally serving as guardians to the First Spinjitzu Master, their powers have been passed down from generation to generation so that they are able to protect Ninjago from evil forces. During the first Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters formed an alliance to protect the citizens from the Serpentine. However, thanks to Chen’s manipulation, the Elemental Masters became divided and were scattered across the world for years. Ironically, it was Chen's Tournament of Elements that brought the descendants of the original masters together to form a new Elemental Alliance against the threat of the Anacondrai Cultists. List of Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, and Elements Fire Fire is first element and is one of the six main elements. Its Spinjitzu is red and orange, it corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. It can grant the power of Pyrokinesis, allowing the user to shoot fireballs, propel them upward, and melt matter, like the element of Ice. *Kai and Nya's Father **Kai Ice Ice is the second element and is one of the six main elements. Its Spinjitzu is light blue and white, corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can grant the power of Cryokinesis, allowing the user to freeze enemies solid, create strong ice constructs (like escape routes), or extinguish fire. * First Elemental Master of Ice **Zane Lightning Lightning is the third element and is one of the six main elements. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. Lightning has blue Spinjitzu, and corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can power and sometimes overload electrical devices/systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Jay *Morro (possibly) Earth Earth is the fourth element and is one of the main six elements of Ninjago. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. Earth's Spinjitzu is brown, it corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon, and is associated with the colors brown, black, and occasionally green and orange. It grants the power of Geokinesis, and it can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. manipulate the dust, move the tectonic plates and generate chasm and fractures and in some cases control the sand and possibly the lava as well. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Cole Energy Energy is the fifth most powerful element in Ninjago and is one of the six main elements. It is the element with the most potential, as its master is destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. It grants the user Ergokinesis, manifesting itself as the color green. It allows the user to shoot powerful energy projections, create an energy force field (Elemental Shield), summon an energy motorcycle, and enhance the energy of objects (turning them green on occasions). It's Spinjitzu is green, and corresponds with the Energy Dragon. * First Spinjitzu Master ** Lloyd Garmadon Water Water is the sixth element in Ninjago and is one of six main elements, it associated with the color light blue. It related to Ice. An Elemental Master and Nya was seen using it in the cartoon. It gives the user the powers of hydrokinesis that can allow the user to control the water, create water shield and spheres, Blast water, and generate tidal waves. * Kai and Nya’s Mother * Nya Golden Power Golden Power is related to the powers of Creation, originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an stronger form of Creation and Energy, and is thus a combination of all the main elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy). Unlike Creation, the Golden Power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, and making "constructs" that appear to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Although, the user is also able to create and control large amounts of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is bright gold, it is associated with the color gold, and corresponds with the Golden Dragon. Unlike Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Garmadon aren't able to use the Golden Power, as the element skipped a generation. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Creation Creation is the opposite of Destruction (and may be the pure variant). Its Spinjitzu is a dull gold (as opposed to Golden Power's brighter gold Spinjitzu), which is the color it is associated with. The element is composed of the four main elements (Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning). The abilities of the user vary greatly, and is vaguely unknown, since its only appearance on the show was in the form of Spinjitzu. Although, in a couple of the pilot episodes, Sensei Wu was seen creating things, like a cup and blanket, out of thin air and the ninjas can create objects like weapons, building, etc. *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu **Lloyd Garmadon *Tornado of Creation **Kai **Cole **Jay **Zane * Mega Weapon ** Lord Garmadon Destruction Destruction is the opposite of Creation (and may be its corrupted variant). Its Spinjitzu is purple, which is the color it corresponds to. The abilities of the user vary greatly, and is vaguely unknown, since its only appearance on the show was in the form of Spinjitzu (although, that Spinjitzu has occasionally been seen destroying objects in some episodes). * Garmadon (Formerly) Darkness Darkness is the opposite of Golden Power. (In some cases represents It evil and shadow), corresponds with The Overlord and the Island of Darkness, and is associated with the color black. It allows the user to control/manipulate darkness (shadow), to shoot powerful purple blasts, propel themselves forward (often through the air), and to create a field of absolute darkness. A form of it made up the Great Devourer's venom, which then coursed through Garmadon's veins, corrupting him (and possibly his element, which may have been Creation). * The Overlord Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is related to Earth (the metal is found in the earth), associated with the colors grey and silver. The user can use it to become entirely metal, increasing their resistance to attacks and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form * First Elemental Master of Metal ** Karlof Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago, not associated with a specific color (similarly to the spectrum of light itself). It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form, the user is able to evade attacks easily and even retreat. It can be revealed with dust. * First Elemental Master of Light ** Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color white. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to land blows of their own with great efficiency. * First Elemental Master of Speed ** Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color light grey. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is offensive, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used defensively to teleport around, avoiding hits and confusing the enemy. * First Elemental Master of Smoke ** Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the colors grey, purple, and occasionally green. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. * First Elemental Master of Mind ** Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago, associated with the color maroon. It allows the user to levitate in the air, as well as move objects and people around in it. This can be used to counter projectiles, by manipulating gravity so they fly back to the caster/shooter. * First Elemental Master of Gravity ** Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the colors green and brown. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend oneself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at the user. * First Elemental Master of Nature ** Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the color cyan (but is otherwise colorless). It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate one's voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Jacob Pevsner Poison Poison is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago, associated with the color bright green. It is used to create posion and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Tox Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago, associated with the color black. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of themselves ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. This element is related to the elements Darkness and Destruction. *First Elemental Master of Shadow ** Shade Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago, associated with the color purple. It allows the user to shape-shift into another human form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Chamille Amber Amber is a secondary elemental power used in Ninjago, associated with the color orange. The user can copy any Elemental Master's power. This allows the user to control every element (without much experience at first), which would be useful for combat and stealth. *Skylor's Mother **Skylor (Possibly Formerly) Wind Wind is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color dark green, but is usually colorless. It is related to Lightning. It can grant the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds, as well as creating strong wind gusts. generate powerful tornados, vortexes, launch blast of air, balls, burst, and able to propel using the wind himself as well. *First Elemental Master of Wind **Morro Trivia *Every Elemental Master (except for Skylor and Nya) has managed to summon an Elemental Dragon. Jacob is the only one who has not used it onscreen. *It is unknown how Zane is an Elemental Master, being a Nindroid without any biological connections to a previous Elemental Master. **Curiously, an unidentified Elemental Master, who's clothing indicates his origins are related to cold temperatures, can be seen in the flashback from "Spellbound". *All of the main colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple) correspond with at least one element, except for yellow. **In addition, every element corresponds with at least one color (be it main or not), except for Light. Gallery CP366.png|The Elemental Masters at the tournament. ElementalAlience.png|The original Elemental Masters being lead by Garmadon and Wu. Ninjago - Elemental Masters.jpg|The Elemental Masters (minus Zane and Morro) in promotional artwork ElementalDragons.png UnknownMaster2.png|An unidentified Elemental Master of the Elemental Alliance UnknownMaster2Back.png|The back of the unidentified Elemental Master MasterVictory.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Water Category:Energy Category:Destruction Category:Darkness Category:Metal Category:Light Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Mind Category:Nature Category:Gravity Category:Poison Category:Shadow Category:Form Category:Amber Category:Wind